Drunken Love
by elphieelphaba
Summary: He smiled goofily. She groaned. "Idiot." "Thank you. So will you come?" "I have no choice, now do I." Fiyero invites Elphaba to The Peach and Kidneys with the rest of the charmed circle. Little does she know what's in store: Confessions, alcohol, and opera. Fiyeraba. Reviews are very much appreciated! Hope you enjoy my first multi-chapter! Graded for LANGUAGE.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This happens to be my first fanfic going beyond the one-shot chapter stage! I am pretty proud of myself. Reviews would be lovely! Enjoy! **

* * *

"Fiyero, I don't drink."

"Really? Not even a pint?"

The young Prince turned to look at her, the days hour had begun to die down. He wore an oversized lumberjack coat, with sheep wool and bear skins layered on the inside. The collar was pushed up, occasionally brushing his lips as he talked. He didn't seem to mind, long as it blocked out the cold.

"No. And that coat you're wearing, it better not be made from Animals."

"What, you want me to check the tag?"

"Foolish schoolboy..."

Elphaba, walked alongside him. More or less. After a long day of working with Dr. Dillamond in the lab, she had hoped to slip back into her dorm room. Although Fiyero, caught her walking and decided to catch up with her. He had hopes that she'd join him and the charmed circle at The Peach and Kidneys.

"Alright, I'll let that one go. But you really don't wanna come with us?"

"No, I'm tired and I would much rather not sit in a bar full with the smell of men's whiskey."

"Galinda will be there."

"I'm very aware of that, although it doesn't change my mind in the slightest."

She began to rear right, confident she'd be able to detach herself from the conversation once and for all. Though before she could slink into the shadows of the night, a hand reached out and grabbed her firmly by the elbow. The young woman's eyes grew wide and then narrowed into slits as she spun around and tried to yank free from their grasp.

"Fiyero, I'm tired. And I said no!"

"Elphaba... Please."

His eyes seemed to soften, along with his grip. He stared at the green girl before him, wrenching to get free, her arms like angular boat paddles. She had so much spirit, so much will to get away from him. It hurt, somewhat.

"Elphaba please, for me?"

She stopped to stare up at him, her gaze gone a little bit out of focus. Those eyes, they looked so sincere. She was almost thrown off, _almost_. But then she remembered: men and their stinky whiskey.

"No need to get so romantic about it, Prince Fiyero of the Vinkus. Let go of me, or I'll have to call the authorities!"

"They won't hear you from here."

He smiled goofily. She groaned.

"Idiot."

"Thank you. So will you come?"

"I have no choice, now do I."

"Well... Well no I don't want you to think like that... Surely you want to come? Just a little...?"

"No. I told you before."

"Oh. Well then I don't want to feel like I'm forcing you-"

"I don't drink-"

"You don't have to drink Elphaba! You can just sit there, with us. Have a good time."

She tried to search for a way to say no, yet even she knew she would just sound... Repetitive.

"Alright. But I won't drink, I _won't_ drink."

"That's alright! Really, I don't want you to feel pressured or anything. It's just that, everyone else will be drinking... Except for you... You'll look a little silly and different-"

"Oh and I'm so worried of looking different, now aren't I?"

"Wait what- OH! Oh, oh I didn't mean-"

"Whatever. I think everyone there will already be too appalled by my skin color to be focused on the fact that I'm not clutching a bottle of rum-"

"They.. They don't serve rum-"

"Like I care!"

She threw her arms in defeat, shaking the slightest. Fiyero was unfazed by her behavior however. By now, he had gotten used to it. Somewhat.

"May I just, ask you something? Why don't you drink? Why are you so against drinking? Of all things."

She let out a deep sigh. Her boots clanked against the icy cobblestones, keeping up with Fiyero as they got closer and closer to the alehouse.

"My mother, used to drink a lot."

Silence stirred, it danced around them, thick with awkwardness, tickling their noses.

"And..?"

"And she died."

"Oh. Oh I'm sorry. Fr-from the drinks?"

"No. From childbirth. But that's not... Relative to what I'm saying."

"I'm sorry, continue."

"When I was an infant, I never once saw my mother sit still. She was always... Swaying. Like a dancer."

"Dancing is good-"

"Not when you're intoxicated it isn't! She raised me, full of wine and hard liquor. At the time, I didn't understand. But now, looking back I am just so sick of it... Do you understand?"

"I think so."

She scoffed.

"Yeah well, your head is so full of air and your brain is somewhere else, Princeboy."

"Look, I'm sorry about your mother. But so what? She drank, what's the big deal?"

"I just don't want to end up like her."

The same silence from before devoured them, whilst the new moon, shone on them lovingly. The mist of the evening sprayed on them, the cold kept pushing up against their bodies. Elphaba kept her eyes trained on the ground, her shoulders hunched forward and her hands buried deep into her coat pockets. The poorly knitted scarf wound around her head danced in the wind, threatening to fly away. After some time, Fiyero spoke up again.

"Hey, we're here."

"Fuck."

He decided to ignore that last comment and instead went to push open the heavy door. It's hinges were coated in a layer of ice, making it difficult.

"You drag me all the way here and you can't even push open the door-"

"Shut up will ya?"

Her face fell and her shoulders dropped. The words had shocked her.

"Alright. Fine."

"Look, I'm sorry, can you help me out?"

She grumbled some, but then submitted to the task. They grunted, their feet digging into the ground as they applied more force. With one last push and shove the door flew open and they tumbled inside. Their noses were filled with the smell of ale and burgers. The stench had taken them by surprise, that Elphaba had to cover her nose with a mitten.

"Oh! Look, there they are!"

A merry voice rang across the house. The two looked up to see a very happy-looking Galinda making her way towards them. She wore a cyan blue dress that stopped above her ankles, swishing deliciously with every stride. A small thin belt buckled around the waist, the straps to the dress were of absence.

"What took you two so long!"

She strode over, her curls jingling like bells. The blonde stopped to help take off their coats, eager to get them back to the table. Where the others sat, impatiently.

"It took longer than expected, that's all-"

"I didn't want to come."

"I had to persuade her."

"I don't drink."

"You don't have to, you're just here to have a good time, don't you ever want to _have a good time_?"

His voice threatened to rise more than it should've. The debate between them left Galinda to awkwardly stand there with their coats folded over her arm.

"Alright, well, how cold is it out there? You two must be freezing, I can feel it from your coats. Here, go into the back I'll hang them for you- everyone is waiting."

"Who bothered to show up?"

"Everyone. Except your sister, she said she had a meeting with the Unnamed God or some other-"

"Figures."

Elphaba pushed through the restaurant with Fiyero in tow. She wore a simple, black dress that stopped at her knees yet black tights that ran rest of the way. On her feet were old people boots, the metal on the bottom however clanked like new. Her arms were bare, giving a leafy glow to the otherwise dim lounge. Fiyero, wore a button down shirt with denim jeans, the color royal blue on royal blue. On his feet, business shoes.

"You look spiffy, if I do say so Prince Fiyero."

"Just, call me Fiyero?"

"Why, does Prince bother you?"

"A little, actually. It's complicated, just it would really help."

"Fine."

"And, you look nice too. Black seems to suite you."

She stopped trudging past tables to turn and look at him.

"You mean that."

"Yeah. It makes you look kinda pretty."

She chuckled.

"I don't know whether to say thank you or not to that shitty compliment."

She turned her head away though, as if to hide her look of embarrassment. He saw this.

"They're waiting."

"Right."

They trudged past the last of the restaurant and quickly came into view with a broad seating arrangement placed around one single large table, occupied with drinks, empty drinks, and fries. The rest of the charmed circle peered up from their beverages, looking rather annoyed. Placed in the center of the seating was Avaric, his arms wrapped around the chairs of Pfannee and Shenshen. Sipping his drink, coaxing a smile.

"It took you long enough."

"I apologize."

From the numerous chairs filled, there were only two left.

"Not to worry. It was the green bean keeping you?"

"It took some persuading, yes-"

"Hmph."

He took a sip from his drink. They watched him.

"Avaric, if there are only two chairs left, there won't be a spot for Galinda."

Elphaba pointed out. Avaric just chuckled, throatily.

"The policy states no reptiles of any kind to be allowed access-"

"Avaric, quit being a dick. Elphaba, don't worry about it, I'll pull over a chair."

Galinda had come up behind them, catching the snippet of conversation. She glared at Avaric then went to pull over a seat for herself. Everyone had settled, crowded around the table with their bodies nearly pushed up against one another.

"So far, I'm not having fun..."

Elphaba muttered, her eyes burning into Avaric's neck.


	2. Chapter 2

It was well into the evening, everyone had a glass full of some other drink. Everyone besides Elphaba.

"Oh Elphie, maybe try a little of mine? Just a wee sip? What would be the harm."

Galinda had asked, politely. She looked down at her drink, and swished it before taking a small gulp.

"I'm fine Galinda, thank you."

"OHHH, so our Miss Elphaba here is too scared to take a drink?"

"Avaric, stop-"

"What's the hurry, really really, I was making a point. An _opinion_, as it were."

"Well your opinion, isn't what's bothering me."

Elphaba growled, straightening her back and bending forward. She gripped the sides of the table and stared dead into Avaric's gaze.

"What's bothering me, is you."

He blew a kiss at her. She threatened to slap him.

"Would you two calm down? We're here to _enjoy_ ourselves. Elphie, have a sip."

"No, Galinda."

"Please?"

"I said no."

"You're no fun."

"Who ever said I was any fun?"

"No one. But you could change that."

Elphaba scoffed.

"By taking a sip of my drink."

"That stuff doesn't agree with me- Boq, how are things?"

She hoped to change the subject. Boq, staring at Galinda whilst taking gulps from his drink, was caught off guard.

"Me? Me? How are things? Things are fine, I guess."

"Good. Good, that's good."

Silence.

"Boq."

"Yes Elphaba?"

"You seem to have your gaze fixated on our lovely Miss Galinda here."

"What she says is true. Miss Galinda, you are my everything, my haze over the moonlight, my-"

"Save it for poetry class Boq."

His face fell, as Galinda had: Stopped him short. Embarrassed, but not giving up, the Munchkin boy cleared his throat and pressed on.

"I would never want to waste such a top-notch piece on poetry class. For you, my love, are far more important."

"You're drunk."

"I may be, and that may count why I have the courage to talk to you. So upfront like this."

"Well, this is making my stomach churn so I think it's time to end this little romance."

Elphaba huffed.

"Yes. Yes I must say Miss Elphaba, you do look rather _green_."

Avaric let out a howl of laughter. It roared.

"Shut up. Where's Fiyero?"

"Fiyero?"

"Yes, he hasn't been here. Where is he, do you know Galinda?"

"I think he might've gone to the bathroom... Why? Why do you worry so much?"

"Ooooooooh! Looks like somebody has a little crush on our Princeboy?"

Crope and Tibbit submitted to whoops of laughter, which had turned into giggles and then they were wrestling one another. Elphaba just sat there, frigid.

"No. No that's not it at all- I'm just worried. Concerned. It's alright to be concerned."

"There's no need however... He'll be back shortly. He didn't leave or anything."

Elphaba brought her gaze to look at Galinda, who's expression was sincere and thoughtful.

"You're right."

The green girl slowly began to nod.

"You're absolutely right... He's fine, it's nothing."

She kept telling her, yet it sounded more like she was telling herself. Over and over.

"What has gotten into you? You really need to calm down and take a sip. Come on Elphie, you're shaking."

"Fine..."

The young woman took a small sip in hopes to calm her nerves. Yet, the taste stung her throat and jolted her into hysterics.

"Looks like our green stalk doesn't take alcohol very well."

Still coughing, her cheeks turning red from exhaustion, Elphaba shot a look at Avaric.

"I told you all that this doesn't agree with me."

"Oh Elphie, I'm sorry.. You don't have to drink anymore tonight."

"I wasn't planning to anyway."

A silence dwelled over them. The air became stiff and uncomfortable. Boq twiddled his thumbs.

"So, Fiyero should be back by now.."

"Great, now Munchkinboy has a crush on the Prince-"

"I DO NOT. It's just, a bit awkward right now and-"

Boq was cut off by the sound of a mic being plugged in, it's intolerable shriek rang the ears of those who sat at the bar. The group turned around in time to catch a glimpse of a table being lit up by a spotlight that hang overheard, and a stenciled figure that had suddenly popped into view. It was when the figure pointed directly at Elphaba over the heads of people and whispered, "This one's for you" into the microphone, that the green girl's eyes widened and she completely lost her shit.

"This one's dedicated to my girl, ELPHABAAAAA! I love you babe!"

"What the fuck is Fiyero doing up there?!"

"Don't cover your eyes! The show's 'bout to begin!"

"Galinda, I don't want to watch him dedicate a song to me..."

She growled, her cheeks flushing red.

"What if it's romantic?"

"SHE'S AS GREEN AS A CABBAGE!"

"I was wrong."

The group continued to watch, as a very drunken Fiyero sang his lungs out, the microphone gripped tightly and the beads of sweat already dripping down to his chin.

"He's not even singing a real song..."

"I think it's sweet."

"Are you kidding me?! We aren't even dating and he decides to come up with this!"

She groaned, and nearly banged her head on the table. The entire restaurant full of people were cheering for the young man, occasionally stealing glances over their shoulder to see the reactions of Elphaba. The girl he claimed to love.

"I can't deal with this..."

Then, just as suddenly as it had begun, it stopped. The singing, had ceased.

"It's over?-"

Yet she spoke too soon.

"Nope, now he's singing opera."

Galinda giggled. Elphaba watched in horror. She couldn't do this. _She_ couldn't do this, but maybe...

"Avaric, hand me your drink."

"Last time I checked alcohol didn't agree with you-"

"Now."

He obeyed. She swallowed the entire mug in one swig.

"Damn!"

"No time for that, give me yours Boq."

Without any questions, Elphaba took everyone's drink and downed it. Fiyero's obnoxious singing still rang in the background, yet with every round she seemed to mind it less. She was intoxicated for sure, her head buzzed and her legs throbbed.

"Don't stand up Elphie, you might fall."

"Shut up, I'm fine."

They all turned their heads back to the Prince.

"Let's get all serious for a moment."

The entire house quieted down. Fiyero wiped the sweat off his face and took a deep breath before speaking again.

"My girl, Elphaba Thropp, I'm pretty sure she hates me. She calls me Princeboy, a lot. And um, I let her. Sort of. 'Cause I kinda have a thing for her... I know she's green. But, that doesn't do anything. Not to me. So... I know I haven't got a brain or some, but, Elphaba Thropp... Any guy would be stupid to not be able to see what I see. A beautiful, smart, compassionate-"

"YEAH I'M GONNA FUCK HIM TONIGHT!"

"Shhh Elphie!"

Galinda hissed.

"I apologize, for uh, her."

The crowd howled in laughter. Fiyero smiled goofily.

"Um... Okay."

He laughed nervously and averted his eyes to someplace else.

"That's... That's all I have to say-"

He was interrupted, however, by Elphaba making her sloppy way over to where he stood atop of the table. Not by walking. By dancing. Salsa dancing. The restaurant howled and whooped, while the green girl's head buzzed. Her eyes went out of focus yet her feet never stopped from underneath her.

"Elphaba... Um.."

Yet the young man was silenced, as the intoxicated female made her way over, only to slip and hit her head on the side of the platform. Results, she passed out on the floor. This earned hisses from the crowd as they had felt her pain. Fiyero looked alarmed and quickly jumped off the mini stage to help her up, Galinda came rushing over to grab hold of her as well. Once they began to lug her out the bar, Elphaba had a smile etched on her face, as she felt the strong protective arms of Fiyero supporting her head.


	3. Chapter 3

"And you let her?!"

"Fiyero, she wanted to."

They were back at the dorms, Galinda watched as Fiyero paced the room in frustration. Elphaba was back in her own bed, the covers going up to her jutted chin. Still passed out, still smiling the slightest.

"She doesn't drink."

"I know that, we all know that. After the little incident coming from her... She's obviously not used to getting drunk. But she insisted on downing all our drinks in hope to drown out your embarrassing singing."

"You... You think she was embarrassed?"

"Of _course_. We _all were_. How drunk were you, honestly?"

"Actually... I wasn't the slightest drunk."

"Oh. That's interesting."

He chuckled.

"I guess so."

"You had an awful lot of courage, I claim to have seen."

"Yeah."

"Where did it even come from? All the singing, and confession for your love?"

"Ever since she stuck up to that teacher, you know, the Doctor? I kind of... Saw her as something spectacular."

She cooed, her hand laying over her heart without any intention.

"That's so sweet-"

She was cut off.

"Hey, Princeboy. What you did tonight was really hot ya know?"

Elphaba was awake, her body jolting forward and her feet dragging her towards where Fiyero stood.

"Oh, well, thank you."

"Look, I may be really drunk right now, but that doesn't mean what I'm saying isn't true."

"Alright."

He chuckled.

"Like, what I'm about to say, it's all true."

She slurred.

"Go for it."

"I love you."

This shocked them all, except for herself. She had a serious look upon her, nevermind all the beverages from before. She was standing still, her voice was level, her eyes were focused. She meant it. Fiyero was at a lost for words.

"Real-really? 'Cause I always believed you sort of hated me-"

"I don't hate you. I don't, admire you either."

"But you just said?"

"Fiyero, I'm not familiar with this sort of thing. You'll have to teach me. Will you do that?"

"Sure."

A pause.

"Sure I'll do that."


End file.
